


Snowed In

by bellafarella



Series: 12 days before Christmas (II) [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: 12 days before Christmas, Boys Kissing, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Movies, Cuddling & Snuggling, Date Night, Fiancees - Freeform, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Kissing, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Short & Sweet, Snowed In, True Love, Tumblr Prompt, Winter, fluff atttttacckkkk, not edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21762244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: Day 1: David and Patrick were supposed to go out for a date but a snow storm hits and they get snowed in. David is really sad about it so Patrick builds him a blanket fort so they can spend the evening snuggling and watching Christmas movies together.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: 12 days before Christmas (II) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568434
Comments: 8
Kudos: 72





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Here I am with yet another series... This is 12 days before Christmas (II) - I have a series for Ian and Mickey named the same thing so this is part 2 for David and Patrick. I will be posting 1 fic a day for the next 12 days, each dedicated to a different person. These were not prompted by them, just thought it would be fun to gift these to some great people 💗 also, all these prompts were found on tumblr when I searched for "holiday/christmas prompt" lol :)
> 
> Day 1 is dedicated to Elliot (or ELLE as I usually refer to her as). This fluffy Christmas date night in a fort is for you. I hope you enjoy it. I think you're such a great person. You're hardworking, funny, smart, kind, loyal, and a fun chick. I hope life is treating you right and I hope that you have a fantastic holiday season with your love and your/ our fandom dad. Love ya girl 💗
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy this!!

Winter has descended upon Schitt’s Creek; it’s been snowing nonstop since right before lunch. The store has been really quiet for a Saturday, the snow really taking a toll on their business today.

At this point, David and Patrick are just waiting until they can close up shop and head home to get ready for their date. They do all their closing tasks a couple of hours early to get the ball rolling on the afternoon. David turned the music up a bit and put on his preferred playlist. They don’t get a single customer for the last two hours that the store is open. 

They brace themselves for the cold as they exit the store, David locking up as Patrick heads over to the car to get the heat running. David jogs the few steps to the car, grateful he convinced Patrick to drive that day. He hadn’t been sure because he had seen online that there was supposed to be a lot of snow coming in that day. 

As quickly but safely as possible, they make it back to the apartment. Inside, Patrick turns up the heat while David starts to undress to go take a hot shower. Patrick joins him in there after a few minutes, letting David have his own time in their first. 

David’s styling his hair as Patrick turns the TV on, his feet up on the coffee table. He changes the channel to the weather network and sees that there is definitely a snowstorm brewing and it won’t stop until tomorrow night. Patrick gets up and looks out the window to see that it’s gotten even worse in the hour they’ve been home with no signs of slowing down. 

“What are you doing?” David asks from close behind, startling Patrick. 

Patrick turns to face David. “It’s gotten really bad out there. I don’t think we’re going to be able to go anywhere tonight.”

David groans. “Are you sure? Can we at least try?” He gives him a small pout and the most tender, soft eyes he can manage. Patrick sighs and David knows he won. He kisses him softly on the lips once before they start to bundle back up to brave the outside.

*

“I can’t believe we’re actually fucking snowed in!” David stomps his way back inside the apartment. They made it down to the first floor only to see that it in fact snowed _a lot_ more while they were upstairs and there is too much snow to even open the door. 

“I’m sorry, babe, I’m gonna call Ray and find out when the snow will get cleared,” Patrick tells him with a squeeze to his arm as he passes by him. 

As Patrick calls Ray, David settles in on the sofa with the throw cover and turns the TV on, flipping through the channels.

Patrick sits on the sofa next to David and he tells him, “Looks like we’re going to be snowed in until the snow stops falling which isn’t predicted to stop until tomorrow night.”

David groans, throwing his head back dramatically. Patrick tries not to chuckle as he pats David’s leg. David says, “Wait, so that means no work tomorrow.”

Patrick presses his lips together. “Yes, David, unless the snow gets cleared, the store will have to be closed tomorrow.” 

David grins for a second before it turns into a frown. “I was really looking forward to this date night. We haven’t had a proper date in weeks.”

“I know, I was looking forward to it too,” Patrick responds. “Hold on, I have an idea. Up, up.” David gets up and watches as Patrick heads over to the bed. “Close your eyes actually,” He adds turning to face David. 

“Seriously?” David asks confused as to what has gotten into his fiancée. 

“David, just do what I say.” David would be lying if he said his dick didn’t just get really interested in the way Patrick just said those six words. David closes his eyes and waits for Patrick to tell him what to do.

He hears Patrick doing something with their comforter but he isn’t sure what, then he hears Patrick making his way back over to him. “Keep your eyes closed, I’m going to bring you over to the chair in the bedroom.” Patrick takes David’s arm and leads him to the chair where he tells him to sit down and keep his eyes closed until he tells him to open them.

After what feels like forever, David says, “Not that I’m not loving how sexy you are commanding me around but this is taking forever.”

He hears Patrick laugh. “Alright, hold on, I’m coming back to get you in a minute, keep those eyes closed.” 

True to his word, David hears Patrick walking back to him. He helps him up and walks him back over to the living room. “Okay, you can open your eyes now.”

David opens his eyes and sees the living room transformed into a fort. The coffee table has been moved and the sofa has been pushed closer. There’s a bed sheet over the sofa and the TV. Patrick watches as David takes it all in with a small smile on his face. He tells him, “Since we couldn’t go out for date night, I thought that we could have date night in a fort and watch some Christmas movies.”

David turns to Patrick and wraps his arms around his neck in a tight embrace, face in the crook of his neck. Patrick’s arms wrap around David’s waist as he pulls him flush against him. “This is perfect, thank you,” He hears David say against his neck before a small kiss is placed there. David pulls back and meets Patrick in a sweet kiss. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too. Now get in the fort to choose some Christmas movies while I get dinner ready, I think there’s still some leftover pasta from last night.” 

David grins at him and says, “I’m just going to change into my pajamas.”

As the pasta reheats, Patrick also changes into his pajamas. Once everything’s ready, David helps Patrick bring over two bowls of pasta, a bottle of wine with two glasses, and some cheese and crackers into the fort. They set everything up in front of them onto the towel on the towels on their comforter in the fort; Patrick put some towels in the fort knowing that eating on their comforter is incorrect. 

“So we’ll start with ‘Love, Actually’ because I really want to make sure we watch that,” David starts making Patrick chuckle. “Then we’ll go to ‘Home Alone’, and lastly, if we feel like it, there’s ‘How the Grinch Stole Christmas’ - the original.”

“Perfect, babe.” Patrick kisses him softly on the cheek careful not to knock anything as he leans over to him. 

David starts the first movie and they eat in relative silence, enjoying each other’s company, the good food and entertainment. 

David presses pause on the movie so that they can bring their things back to the kitchen before getting back into the fort. They get snuggled up together under the throw blanket that David brought inside, with their backs against the sofa. Patrick intertwines their fingers under the blanket and puts their hands on his lap, his thumb idly making circles into David’s soft skin.

David didn’t get to go out with Patrick for their first date night in weeks, instead he got to have the best date night he could ever have imagined right here in their home in a blanket fort that his fiancée built for them watching Christmas movies and snuggling. David thinks that there isn’t any way that he can fall more in love with his husband to be then he does something as sweet as this and he falls for him even harder. David squeezes Patrick’s hand and when Patrick glances over at him David meets him in a sweet kiss before laying his head on his shoulder and snuggling in closer. Patrick kisses the top of his head and David has to shut his eyes for a moment because his heart feels like it might burst from how much he loves this man.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are a girls best friend ;)
> 
> Come find me on tumblr: bellafarella


End file.
